Gaming systems are prevalent in today's computing environments. On-line gaming, for example, has millions of users and is growing rapidly by the day. In gaming environments, identification of a user may be helpful in engaging the user with millions of other on-line users. One way to provide identification of such a user is via a visual identity, such as a digital image. This digital image, however, may be inappropriate or offensive in some contexts or gaming spaces. It would therefore be advantageous to provide mechanisms that allow for a visual identification of a gaming user in such a way as to assure that the identification of the user is appropriate to the context in which it appears.